


Double Date

by kyoselflove



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Dating, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aoi gently pushes him into a double date, Kai is ready for the worst. But instead, he finds himself enjoying it more than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the lovely scarlet carnage @ LJ.

The four of them were squashed into the back seat of a cab. His good friend slash roommate, Aoi had insisted that he went to this concert with him. He didn’t really know the band but he always enjoyed a good show. 

What he hadn’t expected was that Aoi had set them up on some kind of double date. Aoi had basically forced him into it, not having a choice whatsoever—he had threatened to take away his prized cooking utensils. There was this guy that Aoi had been flirting with for weeks, Die—actually it might have been months. His friend made sure that he was coming. And apparently Die had a single friend, who he was stuck with.

It’s not that this guy wasn’t attractive because he was extremely hot. He just didn’t want to deal with relationships or dating dramas at the moment. Having gone through a rough break up not only three months ago, he was still strung out from it all. But Aoi just teased him, saying how he needed to get laid.

Earlier, Aoi hung off of his date and smiled. “This is Die.” He gave a nod, then Aoi pointed to the tall man beside Die, “And that’s Tora.” Somehow with both of their busy schedules, Kai had never had the opportunity to meet Die.

Tora flashed a smile, a metal spike in his lower lip, “Hey.” That was already something he didn’t like, he was never fond of facial piercings and tattoos, and he wondered if Tora had any. 

“Hey.” Fidgeting under the gaze, he tried to smile. “I’m Kai.”

“Great now that we are done with that, let’s get a move on!” Aoi said chipper as ever. 

And that was how they ended up in the back seat of the taxi. Tora’s leg was pressed against his own, he wouldn’t be so uncomfortable with it all, if it weren’t for the fact that he knew this was a date. Tora turned to him, a small confident smile, “You excited?”

For the concert yes, but for this date, hell no. He still couldn’t believe he had let Aoi talk him into coming. Not that his friend gave him much of a choice. “Yeah.” Kai replied lamely, he agreed to come. That didn’t mean he had to make an effort.

“Have you seen this band before?” Tora said softly. On the other side of him, Aoi snorted and continued his own conversation with his date.

Gazing out the window, Kai said, “No, I don’t even remember their name.”

Feeling Tora’s shoulders shake next to his, Kai looked away from the outside world to find his date laughing, ever so quietly. “Same here.” He felt Tora wrap an arm around him, his hand hanging loosely off his shoulder. “I’m more here for the thrill.”

And what exactly might that be? Feeling the energy from the crowd? Or the hopes of getting him in bed afterwards? Though, that wasn’t such a bad idea. No emotional attachments, a nice night of pleasure. He could do that. Kai didn’t say anything but instead nodded, not pushing away the arm on him. It actually felt good to be touched again.

The car came to a stop, they all piled out on to the sidewalk in front of the live house. Aoi jumped up and down, giving Kai a smile, which he couldn’t help but return. “You’re such a dork.”

Coming closer to him, Aoi leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Try to have fun, okay?”

Kai hummed and then shyly took Tora’s hand into his own, while Aoi and Die interlocked in front of them. There was a line to get in, so they all leaned against the building waiting, lighting up cigarettes.

Again Tora wrapped an arm around him, this time he didn’t really mind. The air was slightly chilly, so any extra warmth was nice. “Do you do this often?”

“Going to concerts?” Kai asked, ignoring Aoi and Die who were currently making out, practically.

“That too, but I meant dating. I can’t tell if you are inexperienced or are just not that into me.” Even with that said, Tora laughed.

He moved so that he was facing Tora, the arm on his shoulder slid down to his waist, pulling him closer. “Maybe it’s a little bit of both. As for concerts, not really.”

“I guess I will just have to change that then.” He gazed into Tora’s bronzed eyes, seeing that he was a caring man, and here he was being an asshole. Turning to face Tora with the arm still clutched around him, he rose up on his toes to give Tora a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re not that bad.” Kai teased as he put his feet back on the ground.

“Good to know.” Tora was about to say more but Aoi had finally broken away from Die for some air, “You guys are cute together.”

Die who had mostly been silent, nodded, “I agree.”

The sudden attention on him made his cheeks burn. A hint of a shy smile moved over Kai’s lips. Not knowing what to say, Kai was saved, when the line finally began to move. Tora’s hand trailed from his hip and interlaced with his hand.

Have fun. That was all he could think to himself; this wasn’t some large commitment. It was just a harmless date, those were meant to be fun. So he needed to stop moping around and stop making his date feel uncomfortable. At least Tora was still interested in him, even with his impolite attitude.

Inside the live house the air was stiff and heated, a large amount of bodies all crunched into a small area would do that. The four of them got pushed along to the side of the wall, near the front. Tora stood behind him and circled both of his arms around him. It felt nice to just lean back into the touch, despite how hot he was, already he could feel the sweat coming from his pores.

 

*

 

The evening was starting to shape up, now that Kai had sort of admitted to liking him, at least a little, he could relax. He felt that the awkward air had left; now he could get down to business. Winning Kai’s heart, of course.

Tora held his date close as they waited for the band to hit the stage, everyone was talking loudly, a few fan girls up front were already squealing. He couldn’t resist planting a trail of kisses down Kai’s neck, his skin salty yet enjoyable, he wanted to have a taste of every part of him.

Little known to Kai, he had an eye on him for a while. Many times that Die went to hang out with Aoi; he would tag along since Kai was Aoi’s roommate. Though the closest he ever came to Kai was practically tonight. It had been fruitless in the past trying to get Kai’s attention.

The lights dimmed, his grip on Kai became stronger. It just felt right. 

As the band walked across the stage people started to scream and whistle, Tora let out a holler of his own, feeling the excitement. While Kai just slunk back against Tora’s chest.

The band wasn’t that bad and it wasn’t long before Tora was jumping along with everyone else, one hand raised, the other still on Kai’s hip. Feeling Kai move with him had a certain effect on him, both emotionally and sexually.

By the middle of the show, Tora’s skin was drenched; he nearly regretted wearing a regular shirt instead of a tank top. But in his mind, it was more than an excuse to get naked later.

Somehow Die and Aoi had drifted off elsewhere, but Tora didn’t mind, not when he still had Kai in his arms. When everyone started calling for an encore, Tora turned Kai around and kissed him.

Moving his hands from Kai’s waist to his face, he held him there, and Kai didn’t fight it, opening his mouth to welcome Tora. He could feel his piercing dig into his gums as he pressed his lips against Kai’s and pushed in his tongue. The clash of drums echoed out, along with the screams of the crowd, and Tora only delved deeper into Kai’s mouth. Trailing his fingers up Kai’s face, he brushed away the hair sticking to his face. Then it hit him, that he didn’t care about being here anymore, Tora wanted to go somewhere else, with just Kai. And he hoped he wanted the same.

Lips still touching but not moving, he took a moment to gather his thoughts. “Want to get out of here?”

Kai peeled off of him, their sweaty bodies evident now. “Yeah. My place isn’t far from here. Just let me tell Aoi.”

Nodding, Tora waited against the wall, as Kai went. He could feel his heartbeat racing; he just hoped he wouldn’t mess this up. After wanting Kai for so long, it was going to finally happen. 

Together they made a hastily exit, glad to get out of there before everyone else did. They took a taxi to Kai’s apartment. Tora was anticipated more groping and kissing as they entered, but instead Kai took off his shoes and said, “I’m going to take a shower. Make yourself at home.”

Figuring what they had planned, or at least him, Tora went and sat on Kai’s bed, just fidgeting. It was nice that Kai didn’t take long when Tora heard him walk into the room Tora looked up. There in front of him stood Kai, completely naked, hair still damp. Tiny beads of water dripped from his hair down his bare chest. “Did you want a shower? I don’t mind,” Kai stepped closer and leaned in, “You still smell nice.”

A reply was stuck in his throat and then lost when Kai straddled his lap, kissing him again. No shower it was then. He let his hands explore Kai’s naked body, starting at his broad shoulders, down his chest, lightly brushing over his nipples.

Kai arched his back, grinding his hips down, never breaking their kiss. Hands sliding to Kai’s lower back, Tora smoothed over and down to his ass. Taking the full roundness in his hands, he moved away from Kai’s greedy lips, “Get on your hands and knees.”

Smiling, Kai removed himself from Tora’s lap and crawled on top of the bed, looking back at him. 

 

*

 

Trying to keep his cool, Kai looked down at his pillow as Tora moved behind him. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, though he tried to play it off that he wasn’t, and that seemed to be working. 

Here he was, not having spoken more than a few sentences to this man and yet was baring it all for him. Maybe he really did need to get laid—

And that was Tora’s tongue licking at his entrance, disrupting whatever thoughts he had lingering. “Ah!” He gasped and flinched, not expecting that at all.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes.” God yes, more than okay. Kai felt Tora back on him, teasing his hole with his tongue. As he felt Tora push his way inside of him, Kai couldn’t help but fall on top of his pillow and arch his ass up, pushing against him for more. He felt Tora slide in a finger along with his tongue. 

Moans came from him freely, what Tora was doing to him felt magical. He couldn’t recall the last time he had ever experienced this much pleasure from an act so simple. Obviously that mean that Tora knew what he was doing.

The finger inside him curled up, the tongue pushing in further; Kai didn’t know how much more he could take. “I need you.”

Wetness gone from his entrance, he felt Tora lean over him, “How bad do you need it?”

“I need your cock now!” Kai whined, hips bucking eagerly as he felt another finger ease its way inside him. “Please.” Seemed like Tora enjoyed torturing him, it made him realize he really was in need of a good hard fucking.

Looking behind him, he saw Tora lubing up his dick, “You planned this didn’t you?”

“Can’t blame a guy for being prepared.” Tora smirked and then removed his fingers.

Wiggling his ass impatiently, Kai smiled, “No, I guess not.”

“Why don’t you lie down on your back?” Tora said, rubbing Kai’s lower back.

Just like that, Kai felt nervous again. He was hoping for just a simple fuck from behind, but having to look at Tora while so intimately interlocked, that was a different story. “Okay.”

Tora placed a pillow underneath him, to raise his hips, and then aligned himself. “Ready?”

“Hurry up already!” Becoming rather impatient, Kai just wanted to feel Tora inside him again. It just itched at him until Tora gave him want he needed.

Slowly, he was filled, eyes were on him and his breath was taken away. The intensity of Tora’s eyes had him shuddering, the more his insides stretched, accepting him.

“You okay?”

“Fine.” Kai rested his legs on Tora’s lower back, lifting his hips to welcome to slow thrusts into his body. His hand on the back of Tora’s neck lowered him down for a kiss. He cried out when Tora picked up his pace, his cock hitting in all the right places.

Their lips separated, but Tora’s face stayed close, Kai could feel his hot breath on his skin. Tora’s hands moved down his body, gripping his hips, edging him on, taking it all. He could feel himself already becoming close, it was all to good to hold out much longer. Needy and desperate, that’s what he was, as he kept up his moans, he wanted Tora to be close as well. “I want to feel you...” His face became heated, it seemed so awkward to say, but he wanted Tora’s release to fill him up.

“Don’t worry baby.” Another thrust with a jerk to his own cock, Kai came, hot spurts hitting the top of Tora’s chest.

Tora snuggled into Kai’s neck, one hand gripping the back of his thigh, lifting it up as Tora’s rhythm became erratic. Clutching at Tora’s shoulders, Kai continued to ride his high, feeling the warm cum inside, just like he wanted. It made him feel claimed, wanted.

Together, with Tora still inside him, they caught their breaths. Tora’s sweat slick skin stuck to his body. Though Tora sat up, looked into his eyes, and they captured his lips, in a chaste sweet kiss. He used his fingers, smearing his own cum into Tora’s skin. “Maybe you should shower now.”

“And maybe I like it.” Tora pulled out of him, making him gasp at the loss, then rolled to the side on his back.

The door to the apartment opened, he could hear two voices, so he figured Aoi brought Die home. Not surprising in the least. Somehow, he found himself to lazy to get up as he settled his head on Tora’s chest, his finger circling around his navel.

There was a loud laugh from the living area. “Should we greet them?”

“No, I’m comfortable here.” Kai murmured against Tora’s skin.

“I’m glad.” Fingers played with his hair, making Kai smile. Tora continued, “We should do this again sometime.”

A simple statement yet Kai’s reply would change the course of his life, at least for a little while, or maybe even longer. Thinking about his ex now was probably a guilty thought but he couldn’t help it, he was a part of him for so long. Though maybe it was time to move on, just like Aoi had said. No point in living if he didn’t take risks, “I’d like that.”

And in return, he was granted another kiss, he thought to himself, that he could certainly get used to this again.

There was a knock at the door, he could hear Aoi talk through the wood, “You cozy in there Kai?” Then he heard him snicker; it made Kai roll his eyes.

 

*

 

Hearing Kai give a half hearted, fuck off, Aoi moved away from the door, giving Die a smirk. “They hooked up!”

Die walked up to him, handing over an ice-cold beer, “Leave them lovebirds alone.”

“I told you this was a great idea.” Opening and taking a sip of his brew, Aoi sat down on the couch, Die following him. He looked over at his lover, now that Kai was in good hands, he could focus more on him and Die. “I love you, you know.”

Laughing, Die gave him a quick kiss on the lips, the smell of beer drifting up his nose, tickling his senses, so he joined in with the laughter.

“I know.”

“You’re supposed to say it back, jerk.” Aoi nudged him in the side.

A calloused hand cupped his face, rubbing over his cheekbone, “I love you too.”

Hearing Kai giggle from his bedroom made Aoi smile and that much happier, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
